


Anything For You

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [10]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Emotional Fucking, Emotional confessions, Kissing, Loki feels guilty, Loki is still sad, Love, M/M, Postpartum Depression, They are so in love, Tony is trying again, Tony is trying to help Loki, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor took Sigrid to Asgard for a weekend so she can meet her grandparents, Odin and Frigga.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tony is going to try to help Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

After some while, Tony finally agreed to let Thor take Sigrid to Asgard. For some ungodly reason, Loki was beyond terrified of the thought. Tony wondered but he didn't push it. He was trying to fix one problem, not create another. That was for another time. Tony literally had three days to make this perfect. He knew it would take time to pull Loki out of this deep hole he was in but it was a start. He knew Loki was having postpartum depression. He knew Loki thought of leaving Sigrid which is a symptom and it caused him so much guilt which is why the depression is eating him alive. He also knew Sigrid would always be looked down upon because of her being half Jotun. Tony recently discovered that from Thor.

While thinking everything out, Tony realized Loki was looking at him. Things have been awkward since Tony proposed. It's been even more awkward since Loki hasn't actually given an answer. But Tony was going to change everything. he was going to be a super hus- ehh boyfriend and at least make Loki smile once. 

"So this is the first time in a while we've been alone." Tony nervously laughed.  
"It feels strange." Loki muttered.  
"Come on, Loki. She'll be fine. Can you imagine her face upon seeing the rainbow?"  
"It's called the Bifrost."  
"Whatever. I can imagine her little face and Thor fighting everyone off with Myew."  
"MJOLNIR."  
"WHATEVER."

Loki tried to fight off a smile. He always laughed when Tony mispronounced things especially Mjolnir. Tony smiled. He was starting to break the barrier. Soon enough, it was awkward silence again.

"Oh fuck this. Thor told me to be the kind of man that doesn't say anything but lets you know I'm here but I can't be silent. I mean have you met me? I don't shut up. I mean holy shit even during sex, I still talk. Like this voice is godly." Tony ranted.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Loki, I'm not a good man. I mean I made weapons for a living at one point. I'm messed up. I drink a lot. hell if it wasn't for me watching Sigrid, I'd be plastered off my ass twenty four/seven. I promised I'd cut down my drinking. I did. I promised I'd be better. I swore I'd be a better father than both mine and yours combined but Loke, I'm falling. The only reason I went to Thor because I'm breaking. I promised Sigrid the universe but all she wants is you." Tony's voice was on the verge of breaking.  
"I'm sorry." Loki whispered, holding Tony's hand. "I know and you're the best at it."

Tony squeezed Loki's hand and kissed him with all the passion he could muster up and some more. Loki fell on the bed, pulling Tony on top of him and never breaking the kiss. Tony broke the kiss to take off his shirt faster than The Flash could run across the Earth. Loki quickly unzipped Tony's pants and sat up to suck Tony's hard cock. It didn't take long for Tony to come and Loki swallowed every drop. Loki laid back down and stripped himself as Tony reached for the lube. 

"Fuck me hard, Tony. Please." Loki whined.

As Tony threw his pants off, he decided to make love to Loki. It's been a long time since they've actually made love. Usually, they mindlessly fuck each other. Tony wanted to show Loki how much he loved him. Tony placed the lube next to their bodies and passionately kissed Loki's neck down to his collar bone. Loki moaned, caressing Tony's hair and throwing his head back. Tony kissed down his lover's neck to his abdomen. Tony kissed Loki's soft lips as he grabbed the lube. Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair, moaning against the kiss. Tony coated his cock with the lube and broke the kiss.

"Ready?" Tony panted.  
"Yes." Loki whined. "Please."

Tony positioned himself and slowly pressed his cock into Loki's hole. Loki gasped and threw his arms around Tony's neck, gasping as Tony slowly fucked into him. Tony held Loki as he started to fuck him harder. They kissed as Tony started fucking harder and harder. A tear fell down Loki's cheek as they continued to make love. Loki was the first to break their kissing session.

"Oh god, Tony. I'm gonna come." Loki gasped.  
"Hang on, Loki. Let me love you more." Tony panted.

Loki fell against the bed again as Tony made more love to him. Their hands entwined with each other as Loki received Tony's ever lasting love. After one more thrust, Loki and Tony came together. Tony collapsed on top of Loki with his cock still inside the raven haired god. They panted together. It was a long time since they've made love or even have sex. Tony held Loki as their laid in bed together. Loki held Tony as well but turned his head to look away.

"Loki, look at me." Tony said, hovering over the trickster.  
"It's nothing." Loki said.  
"Loki. Please. Give me something."

Tony took his cock out of Loki and sat next to him on their bed. Loki sat up and didn't look at Tony for a while. Finally, he got the courage to do so. 

"I have bad days." Loki finally said.  
"We all have bad days." Tony replied.  
"No. I mean bad. Like I want to break into SHIELD and get the staff back. Go back to Thanos and ally myself with him again. To destroy the nine realms. To kill people."

Tony didn't say anything. Loki continued.

"I am the god of mischief. I led an invasion. I attacked people. I killed. I'm a monster and the only reason I am able to hold myself back is because of you and Sigrid. But there are days I just want to run away or hurt one of you two and how could I? This is my family. My loves. My baby. Sometimes I want to show my Jotun form to her to show her that a monster is her mother. A murderous monster. And it kills me. How could I do this to my own baby?" Loki cried.  
"Do what?" Tony asked.  
"Her life. She's half human and half Jotun. How could I give her that curse? That horror? That nightmare? And the hatred and rage I have? And what else? I hurt you. I once tried to kill you. They say a child will love no matter what but why do you love me so much? Look at me. I'm what you Midgardians call a clusterfuck. And then suddenly, you want to ask my hand in marriage? I love you and our child but I am never more than a toy you will one day grow tire of or leave."

Tony was beyond shocked. Loki felt he didn't deserve Tony's love. Loki actually thought he was better off being a toy for Tony.

"Loki. You're a fucking idiot. I love you because I love you. Sigrid loves you because you gave her the greatest gift. You gave her life. And I know what the fuck you're thinking. You're thinking I proposed because you were sad. I love you, Loki. I said it because this is our family and there's still one thing missing. I don't want to be your lover. I want to be your husband. Do you know I call you my husband when I'm around people. Not for Sigrid's benefit but because I feel married to you in my heart. So why not make it real?" Tony raged on.  
"Did you mean it?" Loki asked.  
"Mean what?"  
"When you said you'd do anything for me."  
"Yes. Tell me what you want."  
"I want to do it on Midgard and Asgard."  
"Come again?"  
"My answer is yes."

Tony froze.

"You want to marry me?" Tony asked.  
"Yes. I do. I love you more than anything, Tony." Loki timidly said.

Tony kissed Loki as hard as he could. This was really happening.

"There's something else I need to say." Loki said.  
"What is it?" Tony couldn't hide his glee.  
"The other reason I was so depressed was because..."  
"Because?"  
"I'm pregnant.."

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST.


End file.
